Probopass
|dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=094 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Nosepass |gen=Generation IV |species=Compass Pokémon |type=Rock |type2=Steel |metheight=1.4 m |imheight=4'07" |metweight=340.0 kg |imweight=749.6 lbs. |ability=Sturdy Magnet Pull |dw=Sand Force |body=11 |egg1=Mineral |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Probopass (Japanese: ダイノーズ Dainoozu) is a / -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Probopass is based upon rock having big nose and mustache. Its nose is red and it lacks hands. Instead of them it has bird's peck there. Its body color is grayish blue. Behavior Probopass' entire body exudes a strong magnetic energy that causes nearby electronic devices to remain inactive. It is able to magnetically control its small bird-shaped formations (dubbed as "mini-noses") in order to track down its prey, as well as attacking opponents from all three sides. Evolution Probopass evolves from Nosepass when leveled up inside of Mt. Coronet or Chargestone Cave. Game info Game locations Side Game locations Pokédex entries Side Game data |number=045 |pokemon=Probopass |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 4 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It hurls magnetic hunks. It also triggers rockfalls to attack. |hp=5500 |onsight=No reaction.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Magnet Rise|—|—|10|Electric|Status|Clever|2|0}} 1 |[[Gravity]]|—|—|5|Psychic|Status|Clever|2|0}} 1 |Wide Guard|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|1|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|1|0}} 1 |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |'Magnet Bomb'|60|—|20|Steel|Physical|Cool|2|0}} 4 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|1|0}} 7 |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 10 |'Magnet Bomb'|60|—|20|Steel|Physical|Cool|2|0}} 13 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|1|3}} 16 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 19 |[[Spark]]|65|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 22 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 25 |'Power Gem'|80|100|20|Rock|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 28 |'Rock Blast'|25|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 31 |[[Discharge]]|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Beautiful|2|2}} 34 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|2|1}} 37 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 40 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 43 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 43 |Zap Cannon|120|50|5|Electric|Special|Cool|2|1}} |-| Generation V= 1 |Magnet Rise|—|—|10|Electric|Status}} 1 |[[Gravity]]|—|—|5|Psychic|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status}} 1 |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 1 |'Magnet Bomb'|60|—|20|Steel|Physical}} 4 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status}} 8 |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 11 |'Magnet Bomb'|60|—|20|Steel|Physical}} 15 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 18 |'Rock Blast'|25|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 22 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 25 |[[Spark]]|65|100|20|Electric|Physical}} 29 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 32 |'Power Gem'|70|100|20|Rock|Special}} 36 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status}} 39 |[[Discharge]]|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 43 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special}} 46 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical}} 50 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 50 |Zap Cannon|120|50|5|Electric|Special}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Gravity]]|—|—|5|Psychic|Status|Beauty|2}} 1 |Magnet Rise|—|—|10|Electric|Status|Cute|2}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|2}} 1 |'Magnet Bomb'|60|—|20|Steel|Physical|Cool|2}} 1 |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 7 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|2}} 13 |'Magnet Bomb'|60|—|20|Steel|Physical|Cool|2}} 19 |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 25 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|2}} 31 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|3}} 37 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|2}} 43 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} 49 |'Power Gem'|70|100|20|Rock|Special|Beauty|3}} 55 |[[Discharge]]|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Cool|2}} 61 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|2}} 67 |Zap Cannon|120|50|5|Electric|Special|Cool|2}} 73 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Smart|1}} 79 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Smart|2}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr= DP 476 front.png |dpsprs= DPShinyFront.png |ptspr= Pt 476 front.png |ptsprs= PlatHGSSFront.png |hgssspr= Pt 476 front.png |hgsssprs= PlatHGSSFront.png |IVback= DPPlatHGSSBack.png |IVbacks= DPPlatHGSSShinyBack.png |bwspr= Probopass BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr= Probopass BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Probopass XY.gif |xysprs= ProbopassXYShinyFront.gif |orasspr= Probopass XY.gif |orassprs= ProbopassXYShinyFront.gif |VIback= ProbopassXYBack.gif |VIbacks= ProbopassXYShinyBack.gif}} Appearances Anime Probopass's debut in the anime was in the 6th Episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension, Nosing 'Round The Mountain!, where it can be seen evolving from Nosepass at Mt. Coronet while battling Ash's Turtwig under the ownership of Alan. Trivia *Probopass and Nosepass have a similar appearance as Moai statues. *Probopass's sprites for Pokémon X & Y don't have third noses on the back of them, unlike all previous sprites. **This was fixed in Pokémon Sun and Moon, as the back sprites in those games now show the third nose on the back of them. Names in other languages *'Japanese:': ダイノーズ (Dainose in Romaji) from the Japanese words Dai (大), which means large and Nose. *'French:': Tarinorme from the French words tarin(nose) and énorme(huge). *'Spanish:': Probopass. Same as the english name. *'German:': Voluminas from the German words Voluminõs (voluminous) and Nase (nose). *'English': Probopas is a combination of the words proboscis and compass. Gallery 476Probopass DP anime.png 476Probopass Dream.png Probopass-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Location Based Evolution Pokémon